


A Brother's Promise Broken

by ItalianHobbit



Series: The Princes of Ered Luin [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianHobbit/pseuds/ItalianHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Brother's Promise. Fili made a promise to Kili over 60 years ago... and he has kept that promise until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Promise Broken

_"You're my brother, and I refuse to die as long as I have you to protect."_

Kili knelt before Fili's motionless body. Pain wracked his body from the many arrows that had pierced him, but the pain of watching his brother fall pierced deeper than any arrow ever could. His body trembled in physical and emotional agony. Still, he leaned forward and pulled at the arrows that stuck out of Fili, desperately trying to remove them, as if their removal would somehow bring him back. He pulled out one, two arrows, but he did not have the strength to pull out the many more that remained.

The crushing weight of loss rendered him useless, and he let loose a great cry – a wail from the very depths of his soul. Beorn had carried off Thorin – alive or dead, he did not know, and he knew he never would. But he knew that his big brother, who had promised to keep him safe, was gone. The promise he had made over 60 years ago had been broken.

He leaned over, ignoring the pain that came with every movement, and touched his forehead to Fili's. His skin was already getting cold.

"You promised, Fili," he whispered. "You promised you would never die as long as I lived." He put a bloody hand on Fili's bloodier chest. "Please, Fili, keep your promise. Wake up."

He knew Fili could not do as he asked, but he shook him weakly. "Wake up," he said again, his voice cracking. Fili remained still, his unseeing eyes gazing up at Kili. "Please, brother."

He stayed hunched over in this position for a long while, looking into those empty eyes, searching for some trace of life, until at last, the full reality of Fili's death overtook him. Deep sobs wracked his body, each cut short by gasps of pain as the arrows in his body ripped and tore his flesh. He fell to his side and lay his head on Fili's chest, letting out a long wail. Each broken cry was weaker than the last as the physical demand on his body took hold.

By the time the other dwarves reached Kili and Fili, both young fighters had gone to the Halls of Durin. Their still bodies lay together, never parting even in death.


End file.
